Talk:Ficus sector
I removed the following, explanation forthcoming: ---- Among the 22nd century-Earth spaceships dispatched to the Ficus sector were: (list now found at Starships launched from Sol system, Earth dates 2123-2190) There remains the possibility of another Earth colony in the Ficus sector, since the ''Yuri Gagarin and the Eagle Valley were colony ships.'' ---- :Any chance on an explanation on why on-screen information was removed, and this article was gutted? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:09, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Let me quote my self: "explanation forthcoming." But in short, it doesn't belong on this page, the rest that was "gutted" was inaccurate. --Alan del Beccio 19:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I think the chart was useful here, as it listed ships that had been to the sector. It would seem to me that in the spirit of "building the web", something along the same lines should be listed, although perhaps with less information. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:25, 22 January 2007 (UTC) *sigh* Okay, what is your source that states that these ships traveled through or even been near the sector? Mine is the episode dialog that states otherwise. Have you not noted the 50-odd corrections I just made? They all include reasons why the Ficus reference was removed. Have you actually watched the episode and noted the conversation taking place at the time the chart appear on screen? Again, refer to the last answer, but too, note this line uttered by William T. Riker: "Nothing for Ficus." In would seem to me that in the spirit of creating "the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for everything related to Star Trek" we might remove said "inaccurate" information after someone actually takes the time to investigate the facts at hand, rather that assuming what already exists in already correct, and that I am just "gutting" the site for the fun of it. --Alan del Beccio 20:00, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I have seen the episode, just not recently. I forgot Riker's specific line. That said, your 50 odd other edits are still removing too much. References to the Ficus sector should not have been removed, only reworded. The list was, according to dialogue, "Ships from Earth with a destination of or near the Ficus sector". Therefore, all of these ships had a destination near the Ficus sector, just not precisely in it. This is worth noting on those other articles, and possibly here. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:03, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Again incorrect. The search parameters were " Starships launched from Sol system, Earth dates 2123-2190 destined in or near the Ficus sector". What we saw was the computer browsing through a list of starships launched from Sol system, Earth dates 2123-2190, followed by Riker saying "Nothing for Ficus"-- as I had stated above. Nowhere was it stated that they were going anywhere NEAR Ficus (supported by Riker's line) nor they had any connection to Ficus, other than being in the particular database the computer was searching through. --Alan del Beccio 20:57, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::As stated in the chat: the list returns the result of sectors AND time frame; the Ficus sector is surrounded by 26 other sectors, each on of the listed ship's target, but none was actually scheduled for Ficus. So the expression "... near the Ficus sector" stays correct and Cobra's contributions are valid. -- Kobi 21:21, 22 January 2007 (UTC) 26 sectors is a HUGE piece of real estate. Perhaps we should reference Vulcan and possibly Qo'noS "near" Sector 001...--Alan del Beccio 21:36, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::I would have to say that "near" in this context would mean that if the destination was outside the Ficus sector, it would have to be immediately outside, as in within some reasonable distance from the (imaginary) boundary between Ficus and an adjoining sector. I don't think it would apply to a destination, say, in an adjoining sector but all the way on the other side away from Ficus. Having said that, do we know how far away from the Ficus sector any of those destination points actually were? -- Renegade54 21:48, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, considering the fact that sectors number in the high 5-digit range at least, one might still define the whole content of the surrounding 3^3 sectors surrounding any star "near". Even if that doesn't follow for everyone, we should still try to keep what information we have instead of removing it altogether. If we know that a star is located in either Ficus or a surrounding sector, we should state that in the stars' article - not pretend that we don't know anything about its location. -- Cid Highwind 08:25, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::I agree. We should present as much information as we know. -- Renegade54 14:57, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Removed passage I have removed the following due to lack of citation: :*''Ficus was also the name of a character in the 1978 television show Quark. This campy comedy science fiction show featured parodies of many science fiction shows and Ficus was a parody of Spock. :*''Since the Ficus sector is referenced with several in-jokes, it is possible that the name of the sector is also a reference to the Quark series.'' -- -- TrekFan Open a channel 12:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Add an incite first before just removing something. - 12:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Since nothing has come up in half a year, I've re-removed the passage.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC)